Gift Of Love
by lazypadawan
Summary: An act of kindness provides a unique gift.


**The Gift of Love**

That Anakin had presented Padmé with a small box wasn't surprising. When they first met more than a decade beforehand, when Anakin was just a small boy, he had given her a charm carved on a japor snippet. Since their marriage, Anakin had given her small gifts, things only those not allowed possessions could give: drawings, poems, odd little things he had made, even a lock of his own Padawan braid. Padmé treasured all of them because they were given from the heart, even when they more often than not sent to her instead of given in person.

Having him here beside her was a gift unto itself. Their duties kept them apart for painfully long periods of time.

So when Padmé opened the box and found a set of small earrings inside, she gasped. She blinked at him, shocked. "Did you make _these_?"

"No." He smiled at her. "I _bought_ them."

"How?" There was simply no way for a Jedi to have the money to purchase such exquisitely beautiful jewelry.

"It's a long story..."

***

Anakin wandered the marketplace disguised in a cloak that obscured his Jedi clothing and lightsaber. The hood was drawn up to hide the distinctive Padawan haircut. Even his mechanical hand was hidden beneath the black gloves he wore. This was a world filled with Separatist sympathizers. His mission here was to investigate Separatist cell activity, but since he had a few hours before meeting a contact, he had decided to peruse the artisans skillfully creating their wares. He might discover new leads.

Something led him up to a jeweler's booth displaying an array of exquisite creations. They were stunningly beautiful and they looked quite expensive. "Good day, sir," the jeweler said, a Selonian. "Does something catch your eye?"

"All of it does, but I'm afraid it's all beyond my means," Anakin replied. He then looked up at a bulk of machinery sitting silently at the back of the booth. "It's broken, isn't it?"

"Why, yes," the jeweler said, staring at Anakin with surprise. "It broke a few weeks ago and i haven't been able to find the funds to fix it. With the war and everything, sales haven't been very good. But without the sales I can't afford to fix the equipment to create new pieces."

"I can fix it for you," Anakin offered. "No charge."

The jeweler looked skeptically at the young man. "Can you?"

"I've fixed all kinds of things ever since I was little."

"Well, I suppose I have nothing to lose by letting you try. Come on back," the jeweler said, lifting an endtable to let Anakin in behind the booth.

The Jedi inspected the machinery and opened its control panel. "Got any hydrospanners?" he asked the jeweler. The Selonian fetched the tools and handed them to Anakin. The repairs were simple enough for him, though it normally would've taken someone with professional mechanical skills. Once the repairs were made, Anakin stood and said as he replaced the control panel, "Okay, try it now."

The Selonian turned the machine back on and it hummed to life. "By the moons of Corellia, it's working again!" He turned to Anakin. "I offer you my deepest gratitude, young sir. Please," he said, sweeping his hand over his wares, "take as a token of my thanks one of my pieces."

"No," Anakin said, shaking his head. "I can't accept anything. This was just..."

"I insist upon it," the jeweler said. "Surely you have a sweetheart who would appreciate something."

A sweetheart...Anakin remembered a holiday for lovers on Naboo was coming up soon and he hadn't had the time or opportunity to create--much less think of--a gift for Padmé. A pair of earrings caught his eye; beautiful yet simple in their crafting, they were perfect for her. "Those would be fine," Anakin said, pointing to the earrings.

"Whoever she is, she will love them," the jeweler said approvingly.

***

Padmé looked at her husband after he finished his explanation, her heart filling up with love for him. The story reminded her of why she risked everything and sacrificed so much to be with him; at his best he was the kindest, most generous soul she'd ever met. Without another word, she threw her arms around him and held him tight.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Not for the jewelry, Ani. For being you."


End file.
